


Dragons in the cupboard

by sassycatpants



Series: dragons and cupboards [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fluff, Gen, axel is a tiny little dragon, roxas doesn't appreciate his demands, tiny dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas supposed finding a tiny dragon in his kitchen cupboard was not all that high on his list of strange things in life. After all, if Sora's tiny naga friend wasn't too bad, a dragon couldn't be much worse.<br/>As it turned out, this was flawed thinking and he should have tossed the little bastard out of the house the moment he'd found him chewing his way through the unopened bag of chocolate chips in front of the canned peaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons in the cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> I once used the title 'dragons in the cupboard' for an old RP that was never finished, but it was a title that stuck with me; I placed it in a file in the hopes I'd one day have a use for it, and lo and behold, I do now. This is probably going to end up being the beginning in a series of connected one shots all revolving around a universe in which Axel is a tiny dragon living in Roxas' cupboard.

**i.**

 

Roxas supposed finding a tiny dragon in his kitchen cupboard was not all that high on his list of strange things in life. After all, he reasoned to himself, Sora had once found a tiny naga in the front garden and Riku was certainly nice enough even if he wasn't any bigger than Sora's thumb.

So a dragon he could deal with easily, he was sure. 

As it turned out, this was flawed thinking and he should have tossed the little bastard out of the house the moment he'd found him chewing his way through the unopened bag of chocolate chips in front of the canned peaches. 

 

**ii.**

 

“I'm Axel.”

"Roxas.”

“Awesome. Hey I don’t suppose you have some chili peppers, do you?”

 

**iii.**

 

Living with Axel was alright, for the first week or so. He was tiny and took up barely any space, never needed more than a bottle cap of water a day and ate less than a mouse. And for that first blissful week, he was quiet and well behaved, spending his days sunning on Roxas' windowsill or quietly watching Roxas do his homework. He didn't fuss or get snooty about Roxas ignoring him the way Riku jealously demanded Sora's attention if his brother ignored the tiny naga for too long. All in all, he was pretty nice.

It was also a big fat lie.

 

**iv.**

 

"Axel."

"Yeah?"

"Get  _off_  my homework." Irritably, the blond brushed the tiny scarlet dragon aside for the fourth time in an hour, ignoring his his gossamer red wings fluttered to keep him right-side up. Axel gave a tiny huff, wisps of thin smoke and ash. With green eyes that looked more like chips of emerald more than anything because of his size, gleaming scarlet scales and red wings so thin they looked like they were made of fairy silk, the dragon really was rather pretty Roxas noted absently-only to shoot him a glare when a tiny spark nearly lit the corner of his math work aflame. "Stop that! I told you before about setting my work on fire!"

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose that one time--" Axel began, with a look of innocence that looked utterly out of place on the face of a dragon. Of course, the twitch of amusement gave away his guilt. He  _had_  meant to set the fire last time and even if it had only been a small corner of his homework and not the whole page, Roxas was still upset about it. With another soft huff, Axel gave up trying to protest his innocence and chose instead to clamber up onto Roxas' wrist, peering down at the numbers on the page. "I don't understand, you know. What's the point of this? You're always complaining about how you'll never use half of it out in the 'real world'." (Wasn't the whole world real though? Axel never quite understood that turn of phrase the humans used, because they spoke as if their 'school' was a pretend thing, and if that was the case then why go at all?)

"Because I'll get a bad grade if I don't. Now will you let me be? I need to finish this. Go play with Riku or something."

"Like hell. He's too snooty to 'play'. And besides, Sora took him out anyway so they're not even home. Can't we do something fun for once? You're always doing boring stuff. Let's play one of your board games. I can be my own piece." He was starting to puff up again, and Roxas groaned. Once he got going like this, Axel wouldn't stop for hours or until he got his own way. Shoving his math away, Roxas got up to find the box for Mouse Trap under his bed.

On the bright side, Roxas would have a legitimate excuse for dumping the plastic cage on top of him if he let Axel traipse across the board as his own game piece.

 

**v.**

 

 _For a creature of fire, he was oddly enamored with splashing about in water_ , Roxas mused absently as he filled the bathroom sink with water.  _And ridiculously demanding._  Fluttering his wings as he leaned over the lip of the sink, Axel watched the sink fill slowly with the occassional glance back to Roxas. The blond had been a bit surprised about his love of water; if he was a naga maybe since water was their thing, but a fire breathing (spark breathing, really) dragon? He'd expected him to hate water, but no.

 Axel had turned out to be very particular about bathing, but Roxas figured it was a good trade off. He got half an hour of peace (thank god) and all he had to do in exchange was fill the sink and hand off a few slivers of soap for it. Sometimes he even filled the sink in the morning and left Axel in there to swim himself out all day long. He loved those days.

 

**vi.**

 

As it turned out, Axel's favorite place in the house was the small cupboard built into the headboard of Roxas' bed. Every night after his bath and a 'proper' waxing of his scales, he would flutter from his fingers to the bed and make the journey across the comforter. And once he was inside, he'd curl up in the far corner of the cupboard, atop his little mound of objects (a bit of tinfoil from a reeses cup that caught the light nicely in the mornings, a couple quarters, and his most prized treasure--a small gold stud earring that Roxas hadn't worn in years and graciously gave up to make him a  _proper_ dragon bed) and settle in for bed. Roxas liked when he slept in the cupboard, because then Axel would tell him stories.

All the places he'd been, the people he'd met; he'd speak quietly, in a voice that lilted like he was singing, and Axel would weave stories out of the darkness as Roxas would listen in silence. It was at these times that Roxas didn't regret finding the little dragon in the kitchen that day.

Having a dragon living in his cupboard wasn't  _too_ bad, really.


End file.
